From the Past
by Rainpath
Summary: what happens when Emily brings along Adriane and Kara to meet her old friends? Changed the name, used to be Different From the Rest.
1. Emily's friends

Hi, it's Starlit Moonshadow. I really need help with Mages Daughters, so if anyone has any ideas, please tell me. Anyway, my friend and I were discussing (arguing) about Avalon. The subject came up about Emily's former friends. So here I am, writing a story about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Avalon or Happy Bunny. I do own Anna and Caitlin, though.

"Emily, there's a letter from Caitlin and Anna. They want you to spend the summer with them."

Emily turned around. She hadn't heard from her old friends in over a year! But people change. Emily may need backup. Adriane and Kara, she immediately thought.

"Mom, of course I'll go, but can Kara and Adriane come?"

"That's up to your father- He's the one taking you to Florida with Caitlin and Anna."

"Okay," Emily knew her dad would agree, he liked her friends.

About a half an hour later, Emily was still trying to convince Adriane to come. Kara had immediately agreed, Adriane had been far from going.

"Why don't you want to meet my friends?" Emily asked finally, putting on a puppy-dog face.

"It's not that I don't want to meet them…" Adriane said, trying not to hurt her friend's feelings.

"Yes, it is," Kara chimed in.

"Shut up, no one asked you."

"Please come?"

"Fine."

"YES!"

Emily, Kara, and Adriane got off the plane and looked around, trying to Emily's friends and dad.

"Emily! Over here!" A voice called out.

"ANNA!"

Adriane and Kara watched as Emily and "Anna" hugged. Anna was curly brown-haired, with brown eyes. She was an army green shirt and blue jeans. A second girl came up.

"Hi, Caitlin." Caitlin was dirty blonde, with green eyes. She was wearing a plain blue shirt and brown corduroy jeans.

"Who are you?" Anna asked, disgusted that her best friend had made new best friends and brought them.

"Your worst nightmare," Adriane said coldly.

Emily had to think fast. Before Adriane could hit the girl, Emily spoke.

"This is Adriane, and this is Kara."

Caitlin and Anna looked at the girls, examining their clothes closely. The didn't seem too fazed by Kara's glittery pink tank top and lavender corduroy pants, but seemed to hate Adriane's shirt that read "I know how feel, I just don't care." with Happy Bunny above the words. (A/N for those of you who don't know who Happy Bunny is, find out. He's very funny)

"That shirt is sooo immature," Caitlin remarked.

"So what?"

Oh no, Emily thought. This is going to be fun.

So? What do think? I'd appreciate it if you gave me a review! Oh, and I'm not sure if I want Emily's friends to be mean or nice. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chaos

Hey, sorry it took so long to update. Let's just get on w/ the story, I apologize if it is short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avalon

Emily, Caitlin, Anna, Adriane and Kara shared one room together. There were two beds. One small sofa. One lounge chair. Some one had to sleep on the floor.

"I am not sleeping on the floor." Kara, Anna and Caitlin stated at the same time.

"Before we all start arguing, why don't we check in the closet to see if there are any blankets or sleeping bags in there. Then the person who has to sleep on the floor will be more comfortable." Emily said, not wanting a fight now.

"Nice thinking," Adriane said.

The girls started digging through the closet, hoping for a sleeping bag, or a soft blanket. They found a fluffy white comforter, and placed it on the ground. Then the argument started. Well, Emily and Adriane just watched, considering they would be ones in the chair and on the floor.

After what seemed like hours of fighting, it was decided that Kara and Anna would sleep in the beds, Caitlin would sleep on the sofa, Emily would sleep on the chair and Adriane would sleep on the floor. How ironic.

As it was only seven o' clock, they didn't go to bed right away. Dreamer and Lyra and Ozzie were there, too. Adriane walked out to the small balcony, Dreamer with her. The balcony was about seven feet across and three feet wide. It had a white fence, and the door between the room and the balcony was glass, with a white curtain. It was actually a very nice hotel. Adriane looked down and gasped.

There right before her eyes, was an entire nightmare herd.


	3. Mistwolves!

OMG! I'm so sorry i haven't updated... 2 make a long story short, I had some computer problems... Anyways, I don't own avalon,  
so...yeah. on with the fic. Oh, and about the nightmare herd thingy... I decided that was EXTREMLY LAME so I took that out... pretend.

* * *

Adriane looked down and gasped. Below her, right before her eyes,were two wounded wolves. Mistwolves.One wolf was white, while the other was gray. The white wolf was leaning against the gray one, who was helping her walk.She had a deep gash on her side,  
so deep you could see her rib bones. It was obvious she was dying.  
The gray wolf limped, barely letting his right foreleg touch the ground. Part of his left ear was torn off.  
"Kara! Emily! Come quickly"  
Kara tore out of the room and onto the balcony.  
"What is it"  
"Look down"  
"Oh my--"  
"Get Emily!" Adriane yelled as she jumped (yes, jumped off a three story building) down to the ground.  
When the wolves saw her running towards them, the gray tried to walk faster while still helping the white wolf to walk.  
"Hold on! Stay where you are, and my friend can heal you!"  
_ "There is no healing for my mate now. And if she goes, I go with her."  
_ "My friend is an excellent healer. Please, she is the Healer of Avalon! Just let her try!"  
_ "I hear your words, human. And I will let your friend try her luck, although I do not beleive she is the Healer of Avalon."_

"Yes, she is! And I can prove it, too! I'm the Warrior of Avalon, and my other friend is the Blazing Star! Where have been for the last two years?"  
_ "With the pack, of course. With the glorious Chain as our leader!"  
_ "Chain? The pack leader's name is Moonshadow"  
"Moonshadow is the young, inexpirenced little pup who is just barely weaned"  
Adriane just stared a the two wolves as Emily and Kara approached.

* * *

Well, its still very lame. But it is better than the other chapter. Sorry it was SO short. 


	4. Starsweeper and Moonglow

I am feeling sorry for myself and drowning out my sorrow with doritos and fanfiction. I don't own Avalon or doritos.  
good day.

* * *

_"Our names are Starsweeper and Moonglow,"_ The gray wolf introduced _"Try and help my mate!"  
_While Emily tended to Starsweeper, Adriane and Kara interrogated Moonglow. "Is Chain your leader?"  
_"Yes."_  
"What year is it?"  
_"The year of the unicorns."  
_Adriane and Kara gasped. The year of the unicorns was a year before Chain died. (A/N: I am totally making this up. bear with me)  
"So basically, you're from the past," Kara sighed.  
Moonglow looked confused.  
_"No..."  
_"It's the year of the pegasii."  
This time it was Moonglow who gasped.  
_"So we have been wandering in a portal of three years."  
_"What?"  
_"My mate was wounded by a manticore. We went through a portal, hoping to find a great healer. The portal had a glitch, i suppose, and we've been wandering arund for three years, I guess."  
_"Starsweeper will be alright!" Emily yelled.  
Moonglow howled in pleasure.

"We have to figure out a way to get you and Starsweeper back to the pack. You could go through the Ravenswood portal, maybe..." Adriane said after they explained to Emily.  
"How do you think Moonshadow will react? He was only a pup, after all."  
"I think he'll accept them."  
"Which brings up another problem. How will we bring them back to Ravenswood without Anna or Caitlin knowing?"  
"We'll have to tell them, I guess..."

* * *

I apologize for the short chapter. I am thinking of ways to insult the person who made me feel bad. 


	5. Magic Revealed

**I'm SO sorry I haven't upated in SO long. Please forgive me? puppy dog eyes Anyway, on with te story. Kimba, do the disclaimer.  
Kimba: But I don't wanna!  
Too bad. Disclaimer. Now.  
Kimba: Alright! Alright! Starlit Moonshadow does not own AVALON: Web of Magic or AVALON: Quest for Magic. She does own me, though. Hey, she gives me dinner.**

* * *

Caitlin and Anna sprinted toward the Warrior, Healer and Blazing Star. "What was that?" Anna gasped.  
"Nothing you need to know," Adriane said hostily (Is that even a word? Oh well, it is now.  
"They do need to know, Adriane. We need to tell them," Emily said softy, although telling her former best friends what was up didn't exactly appeal to her. Kara snorted. "Oh well, Addy. I guess our secret's out"  
"Call me 'Addy' again and I'll make sure you die a horrible, gruesome death"  
"Okay, Xena"  
Adriane growled. Her wolf stone sparked, as if reflecting the Warrior's annoyance. "How did you DO that!" Caitlin asked in amazement. "Never you mind"  
"Listen, guys," Emily started.  
"What?" Anna and Caitlin snapped their attention back to Emily. "Moonglow, Starsweeper, please come here," Emily said.  
The two mistwolves reappeared, solid forms replacing the gray fog. Anna and Caitlin gasped. "Wha"  
"Emily!" Adriane hissed "What the (insert certain word) are you doing"  
For once, Emily ignored her untrusting friend. "These are mistwolves. They're magical creatures"  
"Emily, have these rotten girls done something to your mind! Magic isn't real." Anna scoffed.  
"Oh, then DO explain Moonglow and Starsweeper," Adriane retorted. "Illusion," Caitlin said simply.  
Kara coughed loudly. It was clearly a fake cough, the blonde girl was trying to hold back a laugh.  
Caitlin glared. "What's wrong with you? You're so stupid"  
"Excuse me? You don't talk to her like that," Adriane said.  
"Hey, Addy"  
"Shut it, Barbie"  
"Right"  
"CAN WE PLEASE SHUT UP LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO FINISH A SENTENCE! THEN YOU CAN ALL KILL EACH OTHER!" Emily yelled.  
No one's mouth opened.  
"Thank you. Now, Caitlin, Anna, magic is real. I'm dead serious. You have to beleive me. If you tell ANYONE, not only will Adriane make your life a living hell, but you are putting the lives of thousands of magical creatures on the line. Are you trustworthy"  
Caitlin and Anna nodded.  
Emily stopped blowing up and told Anna and Cailin everything. From the Dark Sorceress to Zach (earning a look from Adriane), to Lorelei, to Stormbringer (earning yet another look from Adriane, one of sadness, hurt, love and compassion), to Lorren (look from Kara) to Moonglow and Starsweeper. "E-Emily, b-but"  
"It's true. All of it." A new voice resonated.  
"Who was that?" Anna cried.  
"The Spider Witch," Adriane yelled, taking up a figting stance "Kara! Emily! Get ready!"

* * *

**No, no, NO! Th-the shortness of the chapter-- i-it burns!  
Tiger & Kimba: Drama Queen.  
Am not!  
T&K: Are too!  
Not! ****T&K: Are!  
Ralfa: Seeing as my husband, son and owner are fighting, I'll have Shadow beg for reveiws like he does for tablescraps. SM has abandoned her "I'm not going to beg for reveiws although they would be greatly appreciated" motto for the time being. Shadow! Come here you stupid dog!  
Shadow: SM wants her reviews. Personally, I could care less, but seeing as I get a biscuit for this...**


	6. It's A Happy Ending

**Wow. I just realized-- I haven't updated this in like, a year. So, here is the next chapter. Oh, and by the way, Tiger can't do the disclaimer anymore-- he died a few months a ago. Tear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avalon.

* * *

**

"Hello," The Spider Witch hissed.

Adriane didn't wait for formalities-- she just attacked. Golden fire whipped around her ead like a lasso. Kara added the magic of her unicorn horn, silver light streaming from it and colliding with the gold. Adriane sent the burst of magic into the Witch, knocking her down. She got up and retalliated by sending green magic into the mages, but Adriane put up a shield of gold to protect them.

"Anna! Caitlin!" Emily cried, "Where are you?"

"Over here!" Anna's voice sounded from--somewhere. Then Emily noticed a very faint fog and knew that Starsweeper, Moonglow and Dreamer were covering for them. Now she could focus on fighting. She produced a ball of blue-green magic and threw it towards the Spider Witch. Lyra was by Kara's side now, and leapt at her. Unaware of the big cat's attack, the Spider Witch fell over and couldn't get back up. Lyra, along with help from Emily, Adriane, and Kara, fought with the Spider Witch long and hard. The Spider Witch knew she was losing, and had the sense to admit it.

"**Alright**!" She yelled. She struggled with Lyra for a little while longer. "**I give up**!"

Lyra sprang off of her adversary. The mages stopped pelting her with their magic momentarily, although they didn't let their guard down.

"Mages," The Spider Witch's long, greasy hair was a mess and her clothes were torn and tattered, "you have won. For now. But, when you least expect me, I will be waiting. And I will pick you off, one. By. One."

With that, the Witch disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Starsweeper, Moonglow and Dreamer took their solid shapes again, and Anna and Caitlin were now visible.

"_Healer_," Starsweeper began, "_You helped me, but I must ask one more favor from you._"

"Anything," Emily said.

"_Take me to the portal at Ravenswood. Moonglow and I can pick up three years later, I think._"

"Okay, but we leave in a few days."

"_That's alright. Moonglow and I can stay in these woods for a while. When you get on your plane, we will turn to mist and ride with you girls that way._" Starsweeper replied.

* * *

Four days later, Emily hugged Anna, then Caitlin. "I hope to see you soon," She told them. 

Adriane, Kara and Emily boarded the plane. Dreamer and Lyra were underneath their feet, Ozzie was sleeping in Emily's lap, and Starsweeper and Moonglow were the thin mist that floated inside the plane. They were on their way home to Ravenswood.

* * *

"Bye, Starsweeper, Moonglow," Emily called as the mistwolves stepped through the portal where Moonshadow and the rest of the mistwolf pack were waiting. 

"_Thank you, Emily," _Starsweeper whispered.

"_Oh!_" Moonglow shouted, before the portal closed, "_We forgot to tell you-- Starsweeper is going to have pups!_"

"That's wonderful!" Kara laughed.

* * *

Months later, the mages recieved exciting news. Starsweeper's pups had been born, and they were three healthy wolves-- two girls and a boy. Their names were to be Starlight, Blackwhisker and Ambereye. As in most stories, this one has an "all's well that ends well" ending-- and everyone couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Finally, that's done. Please review, people! **


End file.
